Even When The Sky Is Falling Down
by KissingFire
Summary: Clary's been ignoring his calls, so Jace goes to visit her...JxC threeshot.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this might be my first chapter story. I hope this works...**

Jace had been calling Clary nonstop since the stupid mundane had gotten himself turned into a vampire.

_Hey, it's Clary, I can't answer my phone right now, so leave a message, and I'll call ya back!_

"Clary, it's Jace. Listen, I'm SORRY, okay? Call me back so we can talk."

_Hey, it's Clary, I can't answer my phone right now, so leave a message, and 'll call ya back!_

_"Clary, pick up your GODDAMN phone."_

_Hey, it's Clary, I--_

Jace sighed in exasperation and hung up his cell, glaring at the letters 'C-L-A-R-Y' on the screen.

Those letters were the closest thing that he had of hers.

He'd stolen her number from Isabelle, who'd found out and had given him a scar on his shoulder. He winced at the memory.

"Jace, you've been calling her every five minutes. Give it a rest, will you?"

He turned to see Isabelle standing in the doorway, dark hair piled up in a tight knot on top of her head.

"I'm not stopping until she picks up," he growled.

Izzy shook her head. "I don't get you," she said angrily. "When she needs you, you push her away. But when she doesn't want you around, you obsses about her."

Jace looked away. "Go away, Isabelle," he said quietly. "You don't understand."

"Like hell I don't," Izzy said with a snort.

He looked up at her, keeping his face blank. Years from living with Valentine had tought him to be careful to control his emotions.

"And what, pray tell, do you know about it?"

Isabelle leaned against the door frame. "I know that you can't have her," she said, pointing out the obvious.  
"And I know that you still want her, even though you two are related."

"She loves the bloodsucker," Jace said, defeat in his voice.

Izzy nodded, accepting that. "But," she said cheerfully. "She loves you more. Go after her Jace. Phone calls are useless."

And with that, she left the room.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was pouring down rain, and Jace cursed Isabelle mentally with all the annoyance caused by his drenched hair and soaked clothes.

He had to walk all the damn way to Luke's because he'd forgotten money for a taxi in his haste to see Clary.

Isabelle had advised him not to leave a message telling her that he was coming, because she'd probably run off.

So that's why Jace was stomping through the pouring rain, bound to catch a cold.

When he saw Luke's house, his heart leapt, for he knew that a certain redhead was behind those gray walls.

He walked up the porch's front steps, suddenly nervous that Luke or the vampire was there. But most likely Luke was visiting the hospital, and Simon was stuck at his house, pretending to be normal.

So he gathered up his courage and knocked, lightly at first, but then harder.

The door swung open.

"Simon?" asked a curious voice.

Jace froze. So she'd forgotten that the leech couldn't come out in the daylight, even in the rain.

It probably wasn't a really good time to come...

The beautiful redhead stared at him for a split second.

"You're not Simon."

Jace grinned, hoping she couldn't see the hurt in his eyes. "Of course not," he said. "I'm hotter than that weaselly vamp."

Clary's green eyes turned black with rage, and slammed the door shut in his face.

Well, it would've shut if his booted foot hadn't blocked the door.

"You might want to let me in," he said flatly.

**Whataya think?**

**I'm writing the second chapter right now...**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter is up.**

Clary stared at Jace's booted foot in amazement, as if it were the most interesting thing she'd ever seen.

"You going to let me in?" Jace asked curiously, enjoying the flush that rose up her cheeks. "Fine," she muttered, turning away.

She shuffled to the side, giving him a free entry inside of the apartment.

He followed Clary into the living room, where Gossip Girl reruns were playing.  
She plopped on the couch staring at Blair and Nate make out passionately.

Clary refused to look at him.

Jace watched her wordlessly. "Is this what you've been doing the past week?" he asked eventually, after minutes of stifiling tension. "Watching this shit?"

Clary shrugged, the only indication to show that she'd heard him.

He sighed and flopped down next to her and flicked off the TV.

She turned to look at him, outraged. "What the hell is your problem?" she yelled at him.

Jace gave her a smirk, secretly glad he'd managed to get her to show at least _some_ emotion.

"My probelm is you, Clarissa." he answered, throwing an arm lazily around the couch.

"Don't _call_ me that!"

"Why haven't you been answering any of my calls?"

"I've been..." she trailed off, and Jace could imagine the wheels in her head churning, desperately looking for an excuse.

"Busy."

"Busy? Busy with what, watching whatever freakin' crap comes on the TV?" He didn't say freakin', though. Or crap.

"No." she glared at him, then, anger in her eyes. "I've been _busy_ trying to help Simon adjust to being a vampire."

Jace flinched at the accusation in her tone.

"Well," he said finally. "I can show you what you _could_ be busy with."

Clary immediataly looked suspicous. "What?"

For an answer, Jace bent down and crushed her lips with his.

She went rigid when his lips came contact with hers, and for a second Jace worried that she'd push him away.

But then,instead, she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

Her tongue shoved itself into his mouth, pushing around roughly, as if punishing him with her tongue.  
Jace liked his punishment.

He groaned. His groan triggered something in his sister, and she broke the kiss, only to pull his shirt off over his head, and began to kiss his wet chest.

Clary pulled away, panting with her eyes bright with hunger.

Jace was practically writhing with desire, wanting-no, _needing_-to feel her touch.

She frowned disapprovingly at him. "You're soaked, Jace."

He rolled his eyes and pulled her on top of him, kissing her neck. "Do you want to warm me up?" he whispered as he licked her ear hungrily. "Because I can think of several ways."

Clary sat up so she was straddling him. "You need a hot shower," she told him tiredly.

Jace smiled. "Well, sister dear," he said, trying to erase the hope with a husky tone. "Now that you're wet too, I think you have no choice but to join me."

She froze, a blush creeping up her elegant neck.

"It's decided, then." Jace wrapped hus arms around her thighs and picked her up.

"Jace.."

He put her down on the sticky tiles of the small bathroom.

"But it's such a smal shower," she protested as Jace unbuckled his belt. "There's hardly any room for two people..."  
She trailed off at the mischevious glint in his eyes.

"Exactly." He pulled her into the shower with him.

**Done!**

**I don't know if it's going to show up though...**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I caved. This was supposed to be 'Complete', but you guys seemed to like it so much...**

**Anyway, this is the third and _final_ chapter.**

Clary had expected to be embarrassed to be naked in front of Jace, considering she had no curves.

But still, he stared at her body in wonder as if it was the most beautiful thing in the world, despite her missing curves.

Since he was staring so openly at her, she supposed it was safe to stare at his body.

She struggled to keep her mouth from falling open as she quickly averted her gaze from his-cough-_hose._

Jace noticed this and grinned slowly. "See something you like?"

Clary looked away, blushing furiously now. "Shut up and get in the damn shower, Jace."

He smirked, obviously aware of the effect his nudeness had on her. "From my experience, sex's better when it's taken slow."

_Oh, shit. Did he really just say_ 'From my experience'?

Clary didn't seem to notice, though. Just stared furiously at him. "Who said anything about _sex_?" she demanded in shocked outrage.

Jace rolled his eyes. "Please, Clary. Sooner or later, you're going to cave in. Especially," he gestured at his body. "With this hanging out."

She gaped at him. "You can't be serious."

Since the water would've gotten in her eyes if she'd looked in his eyes to see if he _was_ serious, she stared at his feet instead.

Dammit. Even his Angel-touched _feet_ were perfect.

"Hey."

A gentle finger touched her chin, forcing her to look up at him. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

Clary exhaled, relieved. The thought of touching him like that, when she could barely even look at him, and then pretend it'd never happened, made Clary want to cry. Why the hell had she let him kiss her like that?

Jace saw the angush in her eyes, and bent to brush his lips against hers.

Clary sighed and pulled him down harder, her fingers knotted in his wet golden hair.

Jace smiled against her mouth. He'd have to remember to thank Izzy when he got back to the Institute.

**That was shorter than I'd wanted it to be... Anyway, I hope it was worth it! Review!**

**BTW, I thought it'd be a little sad for them to have sex when they thought they're siblings, so nothing X-rated happened.... Too bad. =P**


End file.
